Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Weightlifting blocks, otherwise known as jerk or pull blocks, are used in exercise routines and generally serve to aid in weightlifting training. Typically, a weightlifting block or a stack of weightlifting blocks is provided on either side of an athlete attempting to lift barbell equipment. The athlete begins a pull exercise by lifting the equipment from the weightlifting blocks, and then proceeds with a desired weightlifting motion. Upon completion of the motion, the athlete returns the weightlifting equipment to rest on the weightlifting blocks, unloading the athlete. The weightlifting blocks allow for removal of additional stress that would be caused by having to place the weightlifting equipment all the way to the ground, and thus enable the athlete to focus on weightlifting form and movement specifics during training. The blocks also allow for higher repetitions during a session. Weightlifting blocks also aid in allowing an athlete to continue training after an injury, such as a sore or injured lower back or knee.
Additionally, weightlifting blocks are designed to have substantial weight so that the blocks do not bounce when in use; wood blocks often weight in excess of 50 lbs and metal blocks in excess of 200 lbs. Because of their substantial weight, weightlifting blocks often occupy a dedicated location in a gym, taking up valuable floor space whether or not the blocks are in use. Carts with wheels, such as dollys, are typically used to move the blocks; however, removal of the carts from underneath the blocks can be cumbersome and difficult.